The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yogrand Rapids.’
‘Yogrand Rapids’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light yellow ray florets with a greyed-red center, decorative type, fully double flower, medium green foliage, fast flowering response time, good stem strength, and excellent shelf-life.
‘Yogrand Rapids’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘YB-A9207’ with bronze two tone flower color, a 9 week flowering response time, and has a taller growing plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Yogrand Rapids’ was an proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-A8021’ with red decorative, open centered flowers, an 8 week flowering response time, less vigor, and moderate pollen production.
‘Yogrand Rapids’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2005, grown out doors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yogrand Rapids’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.